jojofandomcom-20200222-history
DU Episode 39
|storyboard = |epidirector = |epicoop = |anidirector = |anicoop = Yukitoshi Hotani Eri Nagata |exedirector = Terumi Nishii Shunichi Ishimoto Mitsuko Baba |action = Kenta Mimuro Yasuhiro Saiki Masashi Yamada |mechanical = Takashi Tanazawa Yukitoshi Hotani |key = Saori Nakashiki Masashi Yamada Yukitoshi Hotani Yoko Uchida Yuu Matsuo Ryo Yamauchi Sae Akama Shuhei Fukuda Kashiwa Anezaki Eri Nagata Kenta Mimuro Kohei Ashiya Yui Kinoshita Aiko Sonobe Akiko Toyoda Rie Arakawa Tamaki Ishii Yuta Otaka Mayumi Oda Teruyo Kato Ryoko Kawamura Yuji Shibata Hideyuki Sugiura Tetsuro Taira Nobuhiro Nagata Mika Hironaka Junichi Yokoyama Hayato Kurosaki Naomi Hayakawa Megumi Itoi Isao Sugimoto Takaaki Wada Hanawa Nishiogi |2ndkey = Eriko Miwa Azusa Nakano Haruka Kawakami Kazuhiro Fukuchi Hideaki Tsukioka Nana Yamazaki Masaki Kosaka Nong Chen Mahora Muraki Teddy Natsue Chibayama Terumi Nishii Shunichi Ishimoto Mitsuko Baba |designcoop = Yoko Uchida Megumi Itoi |chapters = 436-439 |eyecatch2 = N/A |airdate = December 23, 2016 |endate = June 8, 2019 |opening = N/A |ending = Great Days -Units Ver.- |previous = Crazy Diamond Is Unbreakable, Part 2 |next = Gold Experience }} is the thirty-ninth and final episode of Diamond is Unbreakable and the one hundred thirteenth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 436 through Chapter 439. Summary Having been backed into a corner by Josuke, Okuyasu, and Hayato, Kira is left in disbelief at the prospect that Jotaro might finally catch him. As a paramedic crew who heard the explosion from earlier rushes to aid him, Jotaro, Koichi, and Rohan come to the realization that the man before them is the serial killer they've been searching for. Seemingly delirious, Kira reveals his identity and his hand fetish to the female paramedic who comes to his side. Hayato suddenly screams for the heroes to stop Kira; he plans to use the paramedic to activate Bites the Dust and undo his defeat. Rohan tells Jotaro to stop time, but the latter notes that he's too far away to do anything. He runs at Kira as Killer Queen raises its left thumb... ...all for naught, as Bites the Dust activates. Kira gloats at his success, only to realize that he's in an unfamiliar part of town. When he looks at his watch to check the time, he notices that it's still damaged from Stray Cat's air bubble. As he contemplates his situation, he is confronted by Reimi Sugimoto, who reveals that Kira is, in fact, a ghost. At her prodding, Kira starts to remember how he died: Just before he could activate Bites the Dust, Kira's trigger hand was weighed down by Echoes ACT3. Jotaro then used Star Platinum: The World to stop time, breaking Killer Queen's finger before pummeling the serial killer and his Stand. Once time resumed, Kira was thrown by the force of Star Platinum's punches into the path of the paramedics' reversing ambulance, which ran over his head and crushed it in, killing him instantly. The gruesome result horrified everyone, leaving Hayato bittersweet towards the death of the man who killed . Meanwhile, the police ask for the dead man's identity, as his face was scraped off by the ambulance's wheel; the female paramedic from earlier identifies him as Yoshikage Kira, all the while oblivious to the fact that he was a murderer. Having remembered his death, Kira's skin starts to crack and bleed as Reimi reveals who she is by showing the wounds he gave her. Kira realizes that Reimi was actually trying to make him turn around and be dragged away by the alley's hands and tries to force her to turn around instead, suddenly reverting to his original face. However, Arnold bites Kira's hand and the alley hands tear the killer to shreds, ensuring that Yoshikage Kira will forever spend his afterlife as a damned soul. Having finally found peace, Reimi and Arnold are able to ascend to heaven, bidding farewell to Koichi, Rohan, and company. Meanwhile, Hayato is left in tears at his home as his mother obliviously waits for her dead husband to return; in a narration, Rohan notes how because of Kira, so many families in Morioh have been left waiting for loved ones that will never come home. With the summer of 1999 coming to a close, everyone is able to return to living normal lives. Among others, Joseph Joestar adopts Shizuka as his own daughter, Jotaro is able to obtain his doctorate after a successful thesis on a starfish he saw on Morioh's beach, Koichi and Yukako now live happily as a couple, Tonio Trussardi's restaurant booms in popularity thanks to Pearl Jam's restorative abilities, and Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi continue to hang out as an unbreakable trio of friends. Appearances |Av9=ReimiAvAnim.png|Name9=Reimi Sugimoto|SName9=|Status9= |Av10=TamaAvAnim.png|Name10=Tama|SName10=|Status10= |Av11=ArnoldAvAnim.png|Name11=Arnold|Status11= |Av12=YukakoAvAnim.png|Name12=Yukako Yamagishi |Av13=YuyaAvAnim.png|Name13=Yuya Fungami |Av14=MikitakaAvAnim.png|Name14=Mikitaka Hazekura |Av15=HazamadaAvAnim.png|Name15=Toshikazu Hazamada |Av16=TamamiAvAnim.png|Name16=Tamami Kobayashi |Av17=TonioAvAnim.png|Name17=Tonio Trussardi |Av18=HayatoAvAnim.png|Name18=Hayato Kawajiri |Av19=ShinobuAvAnim.png|Name19=Shinobu Kawajiri |Av20=ShigechiAvAnim.png|Name20=Shigekiyo Yangu|Status20= |Av21=ToyohiroAvAnim.png|Name21=Toyohiro Kanedaichi |Av22=ShizukaAvAnim.png|Name22=Shizuka Joestar |Av23=TomokoAvAnim.png|Name23=Tomoko Hikashigata |Av24=RyoheiAvAnim.png|Name24=Ryohei Hikashigata|Status24= |Av25=NijimuraDadAvAnim.png|Name25=Nijimura's Father |Av26=Fangirlsrya.png|Name26=Minor_Characters#Yuya's Fangirls|SName26=Akemi, Yoshie and Reiko |Av27=KoichisMomAvAnim.png|Name27=Koichi Hirose's Mother |Av28=AyanaHiroseAvAnim.png|Name28=Ayana Hirose |Av29=Lady Murakomi.png|Name29=Minor Characters#Lady Murakomi|SName29=Lady Murakomi }} |Av3=KillerQueenAvAnim.png|Name3=Killer Queen|SName3=|Status3= |Av4=StrayCatAvAnim.png|Name4=Stray Cat|SName4=|Status4= |Av5=StarPlatinumAvAnim4.png|Name5=Star Platinum }} Manga/Anime Differences crosses the street surrounded by the ugly girl from the Cinderella Episode and the biker from the Surface Episode who both seem to have a relationship, and the Hirose family. ***The mother and her baby from Highway Star Part 2 are seen passing by. ***The friend of one of Yoshikage Kira's victim seen in Yoshikage Kira Wants to Live Quietly Part 2 is also seen passing by. ***Yoshikage Kira's coworkers seen in Yoshikage Kira Wants to Live Quietly Part 1 are seen discussing Kira's death. **Tamami Kobayashi and Toshikazu Hazamada are seen arguing over a spilled can of juice that soaked Hazamada's jump magazine. **Rohan Kishibe exercises his hands before beginning drawing a new page of Pink Dark Boy at high speed. **Toyohiro Kanedaichi and Mikitaka Hazekura are seen together inside Super Fly. When Toyohiro asks if it's so interesting to look at this town, Mikitaka confirms. **Josuke, Koichi, and Okuyasu hang out in front of the Owson store discussing Rohan's possible shoplifting before departing. }} Commentary Trivia *A special compilation trailer for the last episode was broadcast at the 2016 Jump Festa Exposition, in addition to the regular trailer. *The added scene with Josuke, Koichi, and Okuyasu out in front of the Owson is an homage to one of the original JoJo commercials featuring the Part 4 cast, looking nearly identical. *The outfit Rohan is wearing in the epilogue, along with his finger exercises are a teaser for the OVA, Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe. *Kira’s infamous speech to the nurse of how the Mona Lisa’s hands aroused him when he was young was made even cruder in the Viz dub. While the original Japanese translated to "I had an erection/boner", Viz dubbed that line as "It gave me a rock hard c*ck", with the last word being bleeped out on Toonami airings. References Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes